Drifting
by Zororules
Summary: Ingrid finally returns to X, but upon her return finds that everything she wanted to come back to was gone, maybe forever. Can she find out what is going on, and save the one persons she's ever loved? Sequel to Past, Present and Moving On! R&R!


Alright! Here is the sequel to Past, Present and Moving On! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been so busy, so I decided that I'm finally going to do the sequel and here's the first chapter.

This story is in a slight alternate universe type thing, and I got some ideas from, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Love that movie, but yeah, here it is!

* * *

Ingrid Third stepped off the bus, squinting at the bright sunlight. Walking through the bus station she had to smile, she hadn't been back to X in a long time, and now she was back for her final year of high school, grade 12. X middle school had been transformed into a high school, expanding it was now one of the biggest schools in the country. Her older sister Ariella pulled up in her car and gave her a big hug. 

" Welcome home!" Ariella smiled putting her bags in the car, Ingrid got in as they drove away, " so what did you miss the most, besides family?"

" What did I miss the most?" Ingrid whispered absentmindedly, she was looking out the window, they were passing the school, " I missed Cody." Ariella smiled sadly and nodded, they continued driving in silence.

The next day Ingrid walked up the stairs to the school, she looked around for anyone she knew, but didn't see one familiar face. After wandering through the school she finally found the new safety patrol office, they had expanded and now resembled a small police force. She smiled as she saw a familiar face.

" Vallejo!" Ingrid called happily; he looked over and smiled giving her a brief hug.

" Ingrid Third! Welcome back," he said beaming at her, he hadn't changed, " never thought I'd see you here again."

" Yeah, well I thought I'd like to be here for my last year," she said scanning the room for the one person she wanted to see more than anyone, Vallejo noticed, and smiled sadly.

" He's not here" he said softly, Ingrid looked at him, " Cody's not here."

" Where is he?" Ingrid asked slowly, Vallejo motioned her into his office.

" He still attends X, just like I do, stupid English I failed," he scowled darkly, Ingrid stared at him, " right, right, Cody. Well after you left, everything was going fine, then an old friend of his came blasting through town. And I mean blasting; the car that he was driving was insane, amazingly insane. Next thing I know, Cody drops the safety patrol like it's a hot rock, Anza and Tehama follow suit of course. Now they start the trouble instead of stopping it."

" No way," Ingrid said laughing slowly, " Cody's not like that, you know that. I'm going to go find Cody."

" You won't find him," came the voice from behind her, she turned to look at Danny, who smiled sadly, " the Cody your looking for is long gone. And even if your looking for the new Cody, they never come on Fridays."

" Can you show me where he hangs out?" Ingrid asked him, he nodded.

" Let's go, schools almost out," Danny said, Ingrid waved to Vallejo who sighed as he watched them walk out.

" Poor girl," he said sadly, looking at the picture on his desk, " I hope they don't find him, she'll just be used and tossed aside, like all the others."

Danny pulled his car into a parkade in downtown X, as the guy at the gate let them in he looked at Ingrid.

" Alright, let me do the talking," he said as they drove up a few levels, " we probably won't even be able to get near Cody, he and his buddy are pretty well guarded, by their posse." Ingrid nodded, her mouth dropped as she saw all the people and cars in the garage, engine hoods were up, people were dancing to a DJ, and she could hear the screeching of tires on the floors above. She followed Danny out of the car; he made his way through the people until he got to the middle of the party that was when she saw them. Two guys leaning against a car, with girls on either side of them, one of them had long black hair of Asian descent, the other was talking to a girl and she couldn't see his face. As they made their way closer, two guys blocked their path.

" Yo what's up dawg?" Danny said raising a hand, they just glared him down, " alright, look we want to talk to Cody." Both guys laughed and shoved Danny backwards; he stumbled and stood up again.

" Look it's important alright!" he scowled at them, they sighed and one walked away. Ingrid could see him walking towards the second guy, he spoke to him, and he turned his head, Ingrid gasped. It was him, Cody, but he didn't look anything like the Cody she had left behind. His hair was still jet-black, but it was slick with jell and fell just above his eyes. He had a single blue streak above his left eye. He had grown taller, still wearing baggy torn jeans and a black shirt with a loose button up shirt over top, which was undone. He looked over at them, she could see the recognition flash over his face, but he didn't smile. Bringing his hand up he took a long drag on a cigarette, dropping it to the ground he stepped on it. The girl next to him lit a cigarette in her mouth, and handed it to him, he took it and took another long drag. Then he let out a rueful grin, turning to the guy he spoke to him. The guy grinned and walked back to them, Cody remained looking at Ingrid for a second, then he turned back, putting an arm loosely around one of the girls next to him.

" He says you want to talk? You need to race," he said smiling darkly, Danny sighed and looked at Ingrid who nodded encouragingly, he groaned.

" Alright dude," he said with a long sigh, " we'll race."

" Great!" he said turning in Cody's direction, " hey boss! You got a couple of challengers over here!" Cody looked at the guy next to him, they both grinned and pounded fists.

" Bring it on!" Cody shouted at them, he opened the door to his car and lowered himself into the driver's seat; the other guy sat in the passengers seat. Ingrid jumped into Danny's car, he looked very nervous.

" Ingrid I've never raced here before," he said as they pulled up to the starting line, " I don't know what to do."

" What's so hard about it?" Ingrid asked with a smile, as they drove up to the next level she saw Cody's car already there. They pulled up beside the car, she looked over, and he glanced over. His eyes pierced hers, she stared right back at him, until the girl stepped between the cars, Cody rolled down his window. Ingrid rolled hers down a little so she could hear.

" Make sure you win baby," the girl said, Cody laughed, she bent down and kissed him, Ingrid felt a sharp pain in her heart, " ready! Set! Go!" Danny floored it, Cody did the same, Ingrid smiled, they were ahead. Then she saw the turn, Danny swore and hit the brakes while he turned, they slid into a pillar. Ingrid saw Cody's car coming right towards them, she stared as the car suddenly turned and seemed to glide around the corner and take off again. Danny swore and went flying after them.

" What the hell was that?" Ingrid asked, Danny grinned slightly.

" That, is drifting," he said with a slight laugh, " it was invented in Japan, Cody learned it from his buddy Han, he was the guy standing beside Cody. Han came over from Japan, with the Yakuza on his heels, so now they rule this city. They also rule the streets, they have the best cars, the roughest gang, and they are the fastest and best at drifting. Anyone who opposes them is done for."

" What do they do?" Ingrid asked slowly, she already had a pretty good idea though.

" They do everything," Danny said as they slowly took a corner, " they deal drugs, they gamble, they race, they shake down people. Basically they are junior members of the Yakuza, the Japanese mob. Some guy gets a cut of whatever they make over here, he's keeping them safe. Or so I've heard, we can't prove anything, and even if we could I don't think that we'd go through with it, I don't want the Yakuza after me."

" I can't believe that Cody would turn out like that," Ingrid said softly, Danny nodded as they pulled up to the top level of the garage, but they didn't find the crowd of spectators that they expected, only Cody was there, leaning against his car, " he used to be so different." Danny stopped the car and they both got out, Ingrid walked up to him. He didn't move, except to bring his cigarette to his lips and inhale. She looked at him, he had changed so much, did he even care about her anymore? The emails that had kept them in touch for the first year had been amazing, but it seemed like those and her memories were all that remained of Cody. He grinned slightly at her, then he turned to Danny and his grin vanished.

" Didn't we tell you what would happen if you ever showed up here again?" Cody asked him darkly, Danny backed up.

" Look I'm sorry Cody! Ingrid just wanted me to take her to you," he stammered, Cody laughed and turned to Ingrid.

" So, Ingrid Third," he said taking another slow, long drag, " what brings you back here? I never thought I'd see you here again."

" Yeah well I thought I'd come back for my last year," she said, he nodded, she glared at him darkly, " and I missed you, I thought… maybe…. I don't know! I thought that I'd find the you that I left here! But this isn't you! What happened to you?"

" Well, lets see," he said darkly, " I grew up Ingrid, this isn't middle school anymore. It's a fight to survive, and I'm just doing a better job than some people."

" What happened to the old you?" she asked him sadly.

" He's gone, that stupid weak me," Cody spat out angrily, " the little boy who would rather be in the safety patrol and stop the crimes than be a part of them. I'm not a little boy anymore Ingrid! So just back off! I never expected you to come back! You don't know what I've been through."

" Well why don't you tell me?" Ingrid asked angrily, " drugs? Smoking? Alcohol? I've heard all about you Cody, you live for fun, and make money! You must have the best life ever! Aren't I right? Nothing ever goes wrong for you!"

" You know something Ingrid," Cody said softly as he stepped on his cigarette, " I'm not the only one who's changed. Sometimes you can be so cold." Then without another word he turned away from her, and got into his car. The roar of the motor drowned out her calling to him, he went flying away. She swore darkly, realizing that everything and everyone that she had wanted to come back to had changed. And she had lost Cody, the new him bothered her, she couldn't understand what had happened to him, but she was determined to find out, and she was determined to bring back the old him.

* * *

Ok so thats the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it... 


End file.
